Marry Me?
by SonicXLink
Summary: What if Eli didn't move back to russia? what if she wanted to get married to a certain ginger instead? HonoEli fluff


Today was the final performance for members of the muse, they ended winning, saving their school from being shut down. However, Nico, Eli, and Nozomi were approaching graduation, Eli was originally going back to russia for her education, then she told her parents that it is not what she wanted. She said she wanted to stay in japan and get married right after high school. She is bisexual, so there is only one person that she wanted to settle down and get married to, and her name is Honoka Kousaka. Her parents were okay with the fact that she wanted to marry a girl, they just wanted her to be happy, they didn't want her to be miserable. Now Eli was ready to Honoka how she feels. The blonde walked over to the orange haired girl and she said, "Honoka chan?"

"Yes, Eli?"

"I'm not going back to russia, i'm staying here"

Honoka's blue eyes sparkled with happiness and she gave the blonde a big hug. She then asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm getting married"

"Really, Eli chan? Who is it?" Tell me!"

"Well, i think i should have told you this earlier, but i was just so nervous about the performance, I want to marry you, Honoka"

Honoka blushed, then Eli asked, "So Honoka, what your thoughts? Will you marry me?"

Honoka smiled and she responded with "Yes, Eli Chan! Yes! Of Course, I'll marry you!"

"Alright, that's what i thought, let's get out of here, i have something very important to give you"

Kotori was happy for her best friend that she was getting married and she wanted to marry Umi when they graduate, though she didn't want to kiss her yet because she always says that kissing is "shameless"

Nico didn't want to leave Maki, so she was about to the redhead how she felt too. Honoka and Eli got into the locker room and changed out the idol outfits into more casual clothing. Honoka put on an orange t shirt with blue short shorts and Eli put on navy blue shirt with Blue sweat pants. They even removed their underwear and put their bikinis on underneath their clothes because Eli told them that they were going to go swimming. When they walked out of the locker room, they were holding hands. When they walked out of the school, They walked over to a jewelry store and honoka asked, "The jewerly store, what are doing here, Eli chan?"

"I have a gift to buy you"

Honoka became very curious to what the gift was, so when they entered the jewelry store, the man asked them, "How can i help you two fine young ladies today?"

"I want that diamond ring in the glass in front of you"

"Do you need it to be measured?"

"Yes, i do, the person i'm getting married to, is right next to me"

"Okay, miss, let me measure your finger"

The man measured honoka's finger and handed the Eli the right sized ring. The blonde kneeled down and slipped the ring onto honoka's ring finger.

"Oh, Eli chan, you didn't have to buy me a ring!"

"Yes, I did, Honoka chan, I love you, sweetie, You're my fiancee, and i have to buy you a ring if we're getting married"

"I love you, too, Eli chan, I love you so much"

Everyone else in the jewelry store awed at how cute they were as a couple, after Eli had bought Honoka her ring, they were going to the beach to go swimming, Honoka removed her casual clothes and was in a pink bikini. Eli removed her casual clothes and was in a white bikini, they then had laid out a beach towel on the sand, Eli undid her bikini top and laid on her back. She handed Honoka the sun tan lotion and said,

"Can you rub suntan lotion on my back sweetie, you wouldn't want your soon to be wife to get sunburn right?"

Honoka squeezed the suntan lotion into her hands and rubbed suntan lotion on the blondes back. She then got down to her butt and slapped it, the blonde let out of cute yelp from it as Honoka was holding onto her right butt cheek, the two girls then had held hands running out to the water. Once they got in, they were splashing at each other, avoiding each others attacks. Eli then walked up to the orange haired girl, they shared a deep passionate kiss, Honoka tasted Eli's lip stick and Eli tasted Honoka's lip stick. After the kiss, Honoka's tummy started to growl and Eli asked, "You getting hungry, baby?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too, get's something to eat"

So both girls had walked over to the ice cream truck, the ice cream man asked them, "How can i help you two fine young ladies today?"

"I would like an orange popsicle please"

He handed honoka the orange popsicle. Eli then said, "And i would like a lemon popsicle please" He handed Eli the lemon popsicle.

Both girls sat on their bottoms on the beach towel they laid out before they were licking and sucking on their popsicles. Honoka asked Eli, "Eli chan?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Are we gonna be together forever?"

"Yes, I'll never leave you for anyone else" Eli replied as Honoka rested her head on her lap


End file.
